epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Deceased
The deceased 5.png|EBF5: The Deceased The Departed.png|EBF4: The Departed The Deceased, known as The Departed in EBF4, is a non-elemental bow available for Anna in . Description The Deceased is made of bones bound together with leather strips, with the particular manner resembling the shoulders. The Departed is entirely composed of bones, possibly out of a tail or a spine. The outer part of the bow has an array of spikes, as well as a single large spike near the bottom. The arrows are also thinner bones (possibly thigh bones) with a sharp tip that acts as the arrowhead. It is a support weapon that focused on spreading defensive debuffs and Doom. It gives a variable boost to and (being average in EBF5 but mediocre in EBF4), and also grants immunity to (and therefore the Doom status as well) at max level. In EBF5, this list grows to include , , and . It can inflict and decrease the foe's ( in EBF4) with weapon-elemental attacks, allowing it to either put a foe on a timer or soften it up for other blows if Doom isn't inflicted. Both iterations work well with Arrow Rain as they can hit everything with Doom in one attack. The primary difference between the two versions is that the EBF4 iteration (The Departed) is focused on directly inflicting status, while the EBF5 ''version (The Deceased) is more passive. While The Departed packs a Dooming Bonus Skill and has Countering abilities, The Deceased gives Anna a more debuff-oriented supporting role, not only empowering her debuff skills but also randomly summoning Zombie Hand, thus giving her a way to focus on healing and de/buffing while all foes randomly get hit by Doom. In ''EBF4 it can also counter-attack with Normal Attack, which could trigger its Bones unleash for an additional chance to inflict Doom.. Found at the Graybone Cemetery inside the left tomb, in one of the chests surrounded by spikes. Light up the torches to hide the spikes. |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Death |res1num = long100 |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |Element = None |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Curly Horn |item21number = 1 |item31 = Curly Horn |item31number = 3 |item41 = Solid Spike |item41number = 4 |item42 = Bottled Darkness |item42number = 3 |item51 = Bottled Darkness |item51number = 5 |item52 = Curly Horn |item52number = 15 |item53 = Solid Spike |item53number = 15}} |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Death |res1num = long100 |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |Element = None |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 25% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 4x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 4x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 4x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Curly Horn |item21number = 1 |item31 = Curly Horn |item31number = 3 |item41 = Solid Spike |item41number = 4 |item42 = Bottled Darkness |item42number = 3 |item51 = Bottled Darkness |item51number = 5 |item52 = Curly Horn |item52number = 15 |item53 = Solid Spike |item53number = 15}} Found inside a chest behind a copper block inside Anna's House in Greenwood Village, thus it requires a Copper Key to unlock the copper block to open the chest. * * |lvl1ATK = 5%0% |lvl2ATK = 15%10% |lvl3ATK = 30%20% |lvl4ATK = 45%30% |lvl5ATK = 60%40% |lvl1MAG = 5%0% |lvl2MAG = 15%10% |lvl3MAG = 30%20% |lvl4MAG = 45%30% |lvl5MAG = 60%40% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Weak+Tired |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Curse+Bad Luck |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |Element = None |AutoSkillChance = (80%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 2x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 50%30% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 70%40% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 80%50% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 90%60% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 100%70% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |item21 = Razor Claw |item21number = 1 |item31 = Razor Claw |item31number = 2 |item41 = Bone Spike |item41number = 3 |item42 = Bio Virus |item42number = 2 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Bone Spike |item52number = 5 |note = Before the v2 update, debuff boost was unlocked at level 5 and didn't have an unleash. }} * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 75% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 60% |lvl5MAG = 75% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 15% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 15% |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Weak+Tired |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Stagger+Confuse |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Curse+Bad Luck |res3num = long100 |Element = None |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 35% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 40% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 45% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 50% |BonusSkillPower = 180 |BonusSkillChance = (33%) |item21 = Razor Claw |item21number = 1 |item31 = Razor Claw |item31number = 2 |item41 = Bone Spike |item41number = 3 |item42 = Bio Virus |item42number = 2 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Anna Doll |item52icon = Anna Doll |item52number = 1}} Trivia *The Deceased can be considered part of a subset of bone-themed weapons in EBF5, along with the Human Skull, Kaladanda, Club of Withering and Spine Snapper. Other than their visual appearance, their common themes include being focused around debuffs, being able to inflict either or (be it directly or through bonus/auto skills), and being Non-elemental (except for the Spine Snapper). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna